Los cambios que da la vida
by belusa1102
Summary: es una chica que lleva una vida difícil y no sabe en que trabaja su papa pero a ella no le interesa, un día conoce el amor de su vida que se trataba que el trabaja con su papa ella vuelve ser feliz, pero cuando se entera en que trabaja su papa y también su gran amor que pasara con ellos tendrán que terminar o continuar...
1. Chapter 1

**Los cambios que da la vida**

**Es una chica que no sabe en que trabaja su papa, y tiene una vida muy complicada pero un día conoce el amor que con ese amor toda su vida fue muy feliz, pero un día se entero en que trabajaba su papa y también su amor trabajaba en eso que sucederá con su amor que se tenían terminaran o seguirán…**

**Una noche extraña **

_Estaba en la sala acostada con mi piyama solo estaba yo y un chavo que mi papa contrato para su trabajo yo no se a que se dedique mi papa pero a mi no me interesa en absoluto según lo que yo escuche el se llamaba Edward pero el era serio conmigo ni le interesaba y mi tampoco. Tenia la misma edad que yo 16 años tenia dos hermanas que se llamaban Alice de 12 y Rosalie de 15 ellas eran mis amigas iban en la misma escuela que yo aun que aula distintas ya que ellas iban a la secundaria y yo a la prepa. Sus papas se llamaban esme y Carlisle y también trabajaban aquí su papa con mi papa y su mama con mi mama eran parte de la familia ya que llevábamos conociendo hace 16 años. Mi mama que se llamaba René y mi papa Charlie mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett Jasper tenía 12 igual que Alice y Emmett 15 igual que Rosalie. Estaba con el control en la mano cambiándole de canal solo para molestar a Edward a ver cuanto duraba yo ya avía encontrado un canal el de exa de música que pasaban sus videos. _

_Edward)**:** ya déjale en un puto canal bella- me reí que si tenia paciencia ya que llevaba dos horas cambiándole de canal si que aguantaba ya que mis hermanos solo aguantaban 2 minutos viéndome cambiarle al canal. Le deje en el canal que me gustaba exa y estaba empezando una canción de reik la de sabes, así que la empecé a cantar: _

_**Sabes no pido nada mas, que estar entre tus brazos y huir de todo mal, por todo e renunciado por estar junto a ti. **_

_**Sabes no dejo de pensar estoy enamorado, te quiero confesar que soy solo un esclavo que no sabe vivir sin ti. **_

_**Cuando llegaste tu, te me tiste en mi ser, encendiste la luz, me llenaste de fe tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontré tan perfecta como te imagine nooooo. **_

_Edward)_**:**_ ya deja de cantar me aturdes._

_ Bella): me vale si te aturdo o no._

Rosalie)**:**_ hay que bonito se están conociendo – esa voz me sonaba familiar me voltee del mueble y estaba Rosalie parada pero borracha._

Bella):_ de donde vienes Rosalie estas bien tomada –Edward se levanto del mueble también el se iba a cercar a ella- no Edward te va vomitar – retrocedió y en ese momento vomito rose. Me tape la boca que asco._

Edward):_ no me digas que vas a vomitar tu también- lo dijo burlándose de mi. _

Bella)**:**_ ya quisieras, me estoy tapando la boca por que te estoy imaginando verte trapear el vomito de tu hermana- le dije con burla y el se enojo- y también al ver que cara pone mi mama cuando vuela el olor. Bueno ayúdame a llevarla al baño antes que vomite otra vez – el tan solo asintió pase una mano detrás de ella y el también lo hizo cuando hizo eso me rozo y tan solo con eso sentí que se me llenaba el estomago de mariposas, pero no le di importancia. Fuimos hasta el baño y cuando la dejamos adentro y salimos cero la puerta- bueno yo la voy a esperar hasta que salga, mientras tapéale donde vomito._

Edward):_ algo más mandona_

bella):_ nada mas imbécil- le di una sonrisa, se enojo y fue a ser lo que le dije. Me empecé a reír bajito. Luego me senté en el piso y me recargue sobre la puerta. Después de unos minutos escuche que rose estaba vomitando de nuevo y luego escuche la regadera. Así paso un buen rato._

Edward):_ ya término rose. _

Bella):_ no se lleva un buen tiempo en la regadera. _

Edward):_ voy a entrar – lo agarre para que no entrara pero de nuevo me dio esa sensación de que me daba algo cada vez que lo tocaba- y ahora que._

Bella):_ no te as puesto a pensar en que este desnuda- se puso a pensar._

Edward):_ y que hacemos sabelo todo._

Bella):_ mejor entro yo- entre y cero la puerta estaba rose acostada pero desnuda genial lo que me faltaba. Agarre una toalla y se la puse._

Edward):_ ya puedo entrar._

Bella):_ si entra- entro y me vio- ahora ayúdame a llevarla a su cuarto- me ayuda el le agarro un brazo y yo el otro salimos del baño hacia su habitación. Íbamos en el pasillo._

Edward):_ hoye creo que te voy a cobrar las ayudas que te hago- me dijo con tono maliciosa._

Bella):_ ya quisieras, es a revés yo te estoy ayudando con tu hermana y creo que te voy a ayudar a guardar este secreto. O no te acuerdas que te dijo tu mama que tenias que cuidar a tus hermanas y que no pasara lo que acaba de pasar – le dije con tono_** "amable"-**_ así que creo que me debes 4 favores por los que te acaba de hacer._

Edward):_ bueno entonces que quieres que haga. Por que lo que no voy a hacer es tener relaciones contigo- me empecé a reír que tonterías se le ocurre. _

Bella):_ por que piensas que te voy a pedir eso. Que no me digas que piensas que estas bien bueno por que si piensas eso te voy a decir la verdad no lo estas. _Edward):_ pues otras chicas no dicen lo mismo. _

Bella):_ que asco no me cuentes tu intimidad.- es lo único que le dije ya que estábamos enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de rose entramos y la dejo en su cama- bueno ahora vete le voy a poner su piyama. _

Edward):_ otra cosa._

Bella):_ deja me pensarlo – lo pensé y se me ocurrió una gran idea pedirle a mi papa que Edward sea mi guardaespaldas solo para molestarlo cada rato- ya se pero mañana te vas a enterar ahora largo. _

Edward):_ no me gusta nada lo de mañana._

Bella):_ pues no es para que te agrade es para que a mi me agrade – solo se dio la vuelta y salió. Primero busque la ropa de Rosalie y luego la vestí._

Edward):_ puedo entrar._

Bella):_ si entra- entro y en ese momento bostece y casi me caigo ya que Edward me agarro de la cintura._

Edward): _ya tienes sueño bella te voy a llevar a tu cuarto- yo tan solo asentí y me cargo que diablos le pasa a este tipo iba a protestar pero tenía mucho sueño y tan solo me acorruque en el. Y luego ya no supe nada más. _

**Edward pov **

_Ella tan solo se acorruco en mi, cuando lo hiso sentí algo pero no se como explicarlo, como que necesitaba algo de ella pero no se que es. Lo deje pasar y la lleve a su cuarto mientras que iba en el pasillo pensaba que es lo que abra pensado ella cuando me dijo que mañana lo sabría. Llegue a su cuarto y la acosté se veía tan bonita dormida que diablos me estaba pasando tenia tanto sueño que me acosté alado de ella y me quede totalmente dormido. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Peticiones a papa. **

Bella po_v_

Ya era de día empecé a parpadear sentí que alguien me agarraba la cintura me voltee y era Edward pero que diablos hacia aquí pero debo de admitir que se veía cono un ángel dormido tan solo dejar unos minutos así no era nada malo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me quede así paso un rato y lo empecé a mover.

Bella): Edward despiértate – se empezó a mover pero no me soltaba.- Edward suéltame.

Edward): o perdón

bella): me puedes decir que diablos haces en mi cuarto- le dije enojada.

Edward): es que tenia sueño

bella): y a mi que, sabes lo que dirán mis papas si te ven salir del cuarto a estas horas y no creo que quieras que le diga la verdad o si?

Edward): bueno ya me voy

bella): espérate salgo primero yo para ver si están mis papas – Salí y no estaban nadie – ya te puedes ir.

Edward): gracias esta muy rica tu cama

bella): no me digas no piensas que darte a quedar a dormir toda la vida

Edward): si

bella): vete ya Edward o no piensas que no me di cuenta lo que hiciste

Edward): según tu que hice

bella): pues te aprovechaste de que estaba dormida piensas que no me acuerdo donde tenias tus manos ase un momento

Edward): pero admítelo te gusto o no?

René): bella Edward levántese para desayunar!

Bella): te libraste niño malcriado y te digo que ni me gusto lo que hiciste.

Edward): si tú lo dices – me guiño un ojo.

Bella): maldito mejor vamos a comer antes que te diga cosas que no son muy bonitas que digamos- camine hasta la mesa y el me siguió como si nada – buenos días mama y mocosos – estaban ya sentados en la mesa mis hermanos y Alice.

René): buenos días hija, Edward – me senté entre mi mama y Emmett – Edward le puedes llamar a tu hermana que venga a comer- Edward y yo intercambiamos miradas bella): ya fuimos a verla y dice que tiene flojera y no se va a levantar.

René): a haber si no se va a levantar horita vengo mientras coman- se fue y nos dejo a nosotros en la mesa era unos huevos con jamón Jasper): ustedes que se traen desde que llegaron están muy contentos no será que ayer pasó algo.

Emmett): huy mi hermanita ya no es virgen.

Bella): dejen de decir puras idioteces ya quisieran ustedes y piensan que es con este imbécil tengan un poco de lógica.

Emmett): ya lo defiendes...

Jasper): que tierno – me levante y le eche el vaso con agua a Jasper – mierda que te pasa.

Bella): es que así te vez tierno hermanito – me empecé a reír igual que todos me nos Alice.

Jasper): que graciosa me voy a limpiar- se fue hacia la cocina pero Alice lo estaba viendo.

Bella): Alice deja de verle el culo a mi hermano – se voltio y se puso roja.

Emmett): Hay Alice un día te va a pillar mi mama y quien sabe que te va a decir.

Alice): claro que no le estaba viendo el trasero a Jasper.

Bella): entonces le estabas viendo el cabello.

Emmett): ya admítelo Alice te gusta mi hermano.

Bella): no le gusta, le encanta.

Emmett): cierto- nos empezamos a reír.

Edward): dejen de decir estupideces aun esta chica para esas cosas.

Emmett): hay que tierno...

Bella): su hermano defendiéndola.

Edward): si algún problema – nos dijo elevando un poco la voz y le ventándose de la mesa.

Bella): hey a mi hermano y a mi no nos hablas así entendido.

Edward): yo les hablo como quiera

bella): quieres que les diga que pasó ayer y hoy.

Edward): no

Bella): entonces cálmate- se sentó en su silla.

Emmett): que paso ayer.

Bella): nada que les importe- me empecé a servir.

René): que extraño que no se quiera levantar.

Bella): mama y papa donde esta es que le voy a decir algo

. René): esta durmiendo.

Bella): durmiendo aun que extraño siempre esta levantado a esta hora.

Charlie): que decías hija.

Bella): necesito hablar contigo pero asolas.

Charlie): luego que terminemos de comer hablamos.

Bella): si.

René): y Jasper donde esta.

Alice): bella lo mojo con el vaso de agua

René): bella por que lo hesites

bella): por que me estaban molestando.

Jasper): claro que no.

René): Edward quien tiene la verdad.

Edward): bella.

René): ya viste Jasper no es bueno decir mentiras.

Jasper): si mama. Bella): bueno yo ya termine –me levante y fui a la cocina a lavar el plato – me voy a mi cuarto.

René): espérate por que tanta prisa.

Charlie): y además no querías hablar conmigo.

Bella): si pero estas comiendo

Charlie): no me digas que otra vez tienes novio.

Bella): no pero necesito hablar contigo.

Charlie): ya termine vamos.

Bella): Edward ya terminaste.

Edward): si

bella): vamos papa – los 3 salimos hacia la oficina de mi papa que estaba en el piso de arriba llegamos.

Charlie): entren- entramos- bueno ahora explícate bella que no entiendo nada.

Bella): papa te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste que necesitaba un guardaespaldas por mi seguridad- tan solo asintió- pues ayer Edward y yo hablamos de eso bueno no específicamente solo me dijo que iba hacer me un favor por ayudarlo y pues es este el favor que quiero que me haga. Fin del caso el sigue con sus estudios yo sigo con mis estudios.

Charlie): me parece bien hija bueno Edward ya escuchaste a mi hija vas a ser su guardaespaldas y seguirás con tus estudios.

Edward): me parece perfecto

Charlie): bueno te voy a cambiar de escuela y te voy a meter en las mismas clases que mi hija. Ya se pueden retirar- salimos por la puerta a caminamos el pasillo.

Edward): entonces si me quieres a tu lado he.

Bella): no solo hice eso para cuando baya a las compras cargues mis cosas y también para fastidiarte.

Edward): ya me estallaba que fueras tan amable de tu parte.

Bella): bueno nos vemos mas tarde para comprar tus útiles o lo que necesitas.

Edward): también necesito ropa

bella): es ropa normal, pero luego veo la ropa que tienes si te queda bien no te compro nada me voy a bañar- me metí a mi cuarto y me fui al baño que tengo adentro de mi cuarto. Salí del baño y me puse un chorch blanco una camisa azul fuerte con rayas blancas y unos tenis blancos el peinado me deje el cabello suelto. Busque mi bolsa puse la tarjeta de crédito y algo de dinero en efectivo, mi celular y las llaves de mi coche. Salí de mi cuarto a fui a la sala.

Bella): mama y Edward

René): con en el cuarto de rose- fui a su cuarto primero toque la puerta.

Bella): puedo pasar

Edward): si pasa- entre y todo estaba oscuro.

Bella): por que no prenden la luz.

Edward): no la prendas ya sabes el dolor de cabeza.

Bella): a ok rose te encuentras bien

Rosalie): creo que me va explotar la cabeza.

Bella): ya te tomaste la pastilla.

Rosalie): me la acabo de tomar.

Bella): hay rose no tuviste que tomar mucho cuantas te tomaste.

Rosalie): más de 6 copas.

Bella): hay rose mañana vas a la escuela acuérdate y si tienes tarea hazla de una vez

Rosalie): ya la hice el viernes

bella): bueno Edward ya vámonos.

Edward): si voy vez a comer Rosalie antes de que René hable por teléfono con papas y nos castiguen- salimos y fuimos hacia mi coche.


	3. Chapter 3

**holiii como están yo muy bien, tal vez quieran saber porque me tarde tanto en subir los capítulos pues la razón es que como estaba de vacaciones me daba flojera y pues también quería estar con la familia pero como ya voy a entrar a la escuela ya voy a subir los capítulos es extraño lose yo misma ni me entiendo pero bueno.**

**el capitulo se trata de que bella y edward se encuentra a una persona que esta obsesionada con edward quien sera esa persona? **

**Un encuentro desagradable **

_Bella pov_

_Entramos al coche pero cuando me iba a subir para manejar Edward me detiene._

_ Bella): que te pasa _

_Edward): como soy tu guardaespaldas yo manejo_

_ bella): déjame conducir siiii _

_Edward): no aun que me hagas un berrinche no _

_bella): que feo eres ten las llaves pero cuida a mi coche muy bien por que si le pasa algo te mato entendido._

_ Edward): si – le entregue las llaves y me senté el otro asiento. Puse el disco que tenia todas mis canciones favoritas. _

_Bella): puedo poner música_

_ Edward): vas a cantar _

_bella): si _

_Edward): no me queda de otra verdad _

_bella): no note queda de otra._

_ Edward): esta bien ponla pero no grites – empezó la canción era de Sandoval se llamaba la noche la canción y la empecé a cantar toda: _

**No vasta con que te ame, que de vuelta sonrías y respondas lo mismo, aun que sea una mentira, es algo que me esta matando lento y tu sabes por que. **

**Por que de frente me miras, y a mi espalda me olvidas, sales corriendo buscando donde esconder, es el momento de quedarnos solos y querer romper. **

**Y cuando llega la noche, me encuentro solas conmigo, llorar no me da el alivio, ni tu silencio lo es. Por mas que busco un motivo, se que queras huir, Pues tu amor no es el mismo, y yo me muero por ti. **

**Y vuelve el sol a salir, veo la risa en los niños, y mi dolor ya no sale, no sale jamás, siento esa envidia, por la gente que, no esta en mi lugar. **

**No se si deba enfrentarte, y que me digas que pasa, aun que es muy obvio, que por mi no sientes nada, y yo se que, que nunca te e fallado, solo di por que. El amor no se cuestiona, y converse te yo se, que soy yo quien se hace daño, por consecuencia a ti también.**

**Si tus razones caducan yo aquí estaré, pero no me hagas mas daño, que yo a ti no te lo hare. **

**Y cuando llega la noche, la noche, me encuentro solas conmigo, llorar no me da el alivio, ni tu silencio lo es, por mas que busco un motivo, se que queras huir, pues tu amor no es el mismo, el mismo y yo me muero por ti, y yo me muero por ti ooouuuoo. **

**Y cuando llega la noche, la noche, me encuentro solas conmigo, llorar no me da el alivio, ni tu silencio lo es, por mas que busco un motivo, se que queras huir, pues tu amor no es el mismo, el mismo y yo me muero.**

_Bella): quieres que cante otra. _

_Edward): de donde sacas las canciones_

_ bella): pues las bajo de internet_

_ Edward): pero como sabes donde encontrarla o quien te las enseña._

_ Bella): pues en la tele las escucho y si me gusta la canción la busco y la descargo. _

_Edward): pero son de… _

_bella): si yace son de tristeza pero algunas están bonitas y otras es para que llores como magdalena._

_ Edward): y cuales son de tristeza_

_ bella): pues fácil porta ese si que esta loco como la canción de palabras mudas esa es de tristeza si quieres la pongo _

_Edward): haber ponla – la busque en el disco y la encontré: _

**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude, asume que te amo por encima de todo, aun que a veces lo dudes, cada discusión nos hiso mas fuertes, no fue la suerte quien nos unió y no me alejaría de ti a un en la muerte, nada fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que sucedió, no quiero verte llorar hazlo por mi por favor, pienso y pensare que fui un idiota, lo daría todo tan solo por escribir una nota, ahora no puedo, desespero joder, que dura resulta están cerca y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca, el tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pares de sementó, que me puede dan separar de ti, no antes que pueda sentir mi aliento, el viento cuando sopla, yo plane un futuro pero no lo imagine te lo juro, me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme algún día, condenado a estar contigo, cuando no puedes ser mía. Esto se nubla, y veo que ya no estas, no podre salir de todo esto si tu no estar, quiero decirte que, ya no hay calor en mi, que la esperanza se disfraza y deja de existir. **

_Bella): vez que te dije no la pongo toda por que después me voy a poner a llorar._

_ Edward): si tienes razón pero si es contagiosa es triste pero a la vez te gusta la letra. _

_Bella): si se podría decir. Bueno ya llegamos estaciónate aquí – le señale el estacionamiento un lugar que esta cerca de la tienda. Bajamos del carro- bueno lo primero que necesitas son los cuadernos que en total son 9 cuadernos y pues lo demás lápices, plumas, borradores etc._

_ Edward): esta bien vamos- fuimos a comprar todo cuando terminamos eran las 6 pm.- bella vamos a comer algo aquí es que no creo poder a llegar a la casa a comer. Bella): si vamos tengo mucha hambre pero primero dejamos las bolsas en el auto- fuimos al auto pero observe que alguien estaba observando hacia nuestra dirección – Edward no quiero decir cosas que tal vez no sean pero veo que la chava que esta por haya nos esta viendo- observo donde le dije que estaba la chava. _

_Edward): a se llama Irina es una de ya sabes. _

_Bella): a una de tus gatas- sonreí _

_Edward): si se puede decir pero ella esta obsesionada conmigo- voltee a verla estaba viniendo hacia acá._

_ Bella): Edward esta viniendo hacia aquí que hacemos. _

_Edward): pues puedes fingir que eres mi novia y ya__._

_ Bella): estas loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso. _

_Edward): entonces que sugieres – me voltee para ver a Irina ya estaba seca._

_ Bella): te libraste pero me las vas a pagar – le dije en un susurros ya que Irina estaba cerca de nosotros. _

_Irina): hola Edward como estas._

_ Edward): hola Irina estoy muy bien como vez estoy con mi novia. Y tu que haces por aquí ya tiene tiempo que no te veo. _

_Irina): pues vine a comprar cosas. Y si quieres que nos volvernos a ver llámame aun tengo el mismo numero – le giño el ojo esa zorra a Edward y además se le estaba ofreciendo que sínica era._

_ Edward): e claro Irina e ya nos tenemos que ir a comer esta luego – me agarro la mano y nos fuimos hacia la tienda._

_ Irina): llámame! – le grito o por dios que ofrecida. Edward me agarro la mano con más fuerza. Después entramos a la tienda._

_ Edward): e perdón te dije que era una obsesionada conmigo _

_bella): y una ofrecida- lo dije en un susurro para que no lo escuchara. _

_Edward): celos – me dijo con tono de burla. _

_Bella): celos de esa ya quisieras._

_ Edward): pues parece que los tienes._

_ Bella): usa un poco de lógica me enoje con ella por que quien se creé ella para insinuarse a ti si según tienes "novia". Es como reaccionaria cualquier chava. _

_Edward): tienes razón bueno tengo mucha hambre y si no como ahorita creo que te voy a comer a ti. _

_Bella): paso no quiero que hagas eso vamos a comer – lo agarre del brazo y fuimos a un restaurante de comida china. Después de una media hora salimos de la tienda y nos metimos al coche – puedo poner música._

_ Edward): si pero que no sea de porta ni de Sandoval._

_ Bella): como supiste que era de Sandoval si nunca te dije. _

_Edward): yo también la escucho algún problema._

_Bella): no ninguno voy a poner música de reik la que puse ayer en la noche- el tan solo asintió la empecé a cantar puse la de yo quisiera:_

**Soy tu mejor amigo, tu pañuelo de lágrimas, mi amor perdido, te recargaste en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa yo tan solo te acaricio, y me dices por que la vida están cruel con tus sentimientos, yo tan solo te abrazo y te consuelo, me pides mil consejos para protegerte, de tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido. **

**Lo que no sabes es, que yo quisiera ser ese quien te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene de tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por que tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada. **

**Tu te me quedas viendo, y me preguntas si algo me esta pasando, y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo, quisiera decirte lo que yo siento, pero tengo miedo que me rechaces, y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre. **

**Por eso yo quisiera se ese por que tu te desvelas y te desesperas, yo quisiera ser tu llanto, ese que viene te tus sentimientos, yo quisiera ser ese por que tu despertaras ilusionada, yo quisiera que vivieras, de mi siempre enamorada. **

_Edward): ya llegamos – saque el disco y apague el estéreo. Salí del auto para ayudarle a Edward. Cuando ya teníamos todo afuera del carro entramos a la casa. Primero fui a dejar las cosas en el cuarto de Edward su habitación estaba enfrente de la mía. Ya que era mi guardaespaldas. Entre a su cuarto y las deje alado de la cama – bueno ten las llaves mi recompensa por cuidar tu auto._

_ Bella): ya te la di comprándote todos tus útiles y lo de la comida. Bueno ya me voy hasta la cena- Salí de su habitación ya que me daba escalofrió cada vez que entraba en su cuarto y entre a mi cuarto. Puse la bolsa en mi cama y Salí para la sala. Cuando estaba en el pasillo escuche unos gritos que provenían de la sala. Cuando entre estaban mis hermanos discutiendo pero no me habían visto ya que me puse en la orilla de la pared solo para escuchar lo que decían. _

_Jasper): es mi turno Emmett da me el control._

_ Emmett): no mi mama no esta y tampoco bella así que me lo tendrás que quitar – sentí que alguien me paso su mano en mi cintura. _

_Edward): escuchando platicas ajenas eso esta mal – me dijo en susurros atrayendo me así a el- creo que no te han enseñado a no escuchar las conversaciones . Bella): y creo que a ti no te han enseñado como agarrar a una persona._

_ Edward): entonces como es, es así – me dijo pegándome mas a el casi nuestros labios rosaban. _

_Bella): algo así, ahora suéltame. _

_Edward): y si no quiero que va a pasar._

_ Bella): pues mis hermanos nos van a ver y se van a pegar si no les quito el control - me soltó y luego entre a la sala – a ver que pasa aquí hasta en mi cuarto se escucha sus gritos_

_ Jasper): es que Emmett no me da el control._

_ Bella): Emmett dáselo por favor. _

_Emmett): no yo lo agarre primero – fui hacia el y le quite el control – hey es mío. _

_Bella): no ahora es mío y se aguantan.- me senté en un mueble y le empecé cambiar. _

_Jasper): ya déjale de cambiar – le deje en una película que se llamaba la chica del verano. Termino toda la película y en ese momento llego mama – mama bella nos quito el control._

_ Bella): si por que se estaban peleando._

_ René): hay ustedes por que no pueden dejar de pelear un día_

_ Emmett): claro que si lo hacemos… _

_Jasper): en el día de las madres… _

_bella): y en tu cumpleaños._

_ René): si pero resulta que solo cundo son esos días y tardan muchos meses para cada día de esos_

_ Emmett): si pero si dejamos de pelear en 2 días del año que mas quieres que fueran 2 días o ningún días al año. _

_René): esta bien, y Rosalie donde esta _

_Emmett): pues ahorita en el cuarto de Alice asiendo no se que._

_ Jasper): están buscando que ropa se van a poner para llevarla a la fiesta de demitri. _

_Emmett): a el chavo que quiere que nuestra hermana ande con el._

_ Jasper): exacto pero ya sabes nosotros no lo vamos a permitir_

_ bella): así esta bien que me lo quiten de encima en la escuela ni lo soporto parece un perro faldero._

_ Emmett): se acuerdan cuando le dijiste que no podías ir a su fiesta._

_ Jasper): si a la como te insistió que fueras a su fiesta._

_ Bella): ya ni me lo recuerden esta me acuerdo cuando se arrodillo enfrente de mí suplicándome que fuera._

_ Edward): y que le dijiste._

_ Bella): le dije que si fin del caso van a ir Alice y Rosalie._

_ Emmett): aun me acuerdo en ese momento que le dijiste si._

_ Bella): hay si salto como un idiota por que le dije que si. Bueno los dejo voy con Alice y Rosalie a ver que ropa nos vamos a poner. _


	4. Chapter 4

**hola! como estan yo bien, bueno tal vez quieran saber por que tarde mucho en subir los capitulos bueno como estamos en vacaciones bueno en realidad esta es mi ultima semana que mal, asi que como me daba flojera no lo subi y como queria estar con mi familia ademas del caso, pero en cada semana ( lunes) voy a subir un capitulo asi que me esperan cada lunes vay.**

**Olvidado recogerte **

_Salí de la sala y fui directo a la habitación de Alice. Primero toque la puerta. _

_Bella): puedo entrar. _

_Alice): siiii – entre y el cuarto estaba lleno de ropa una por allá otra por allá toda regada – gracias por venir bely necesitamos tu ayuda para saber que ponernos._

_ Bella): pues yo también no se que ponerme así que yo les ayudo y ustedes me ayudan._

_ Rosalie): claro bely. _

_Bella): que ropa tienen._

_ Rosalie): toda esta que vez._

_ Bella): pero que quieren llevar vestido o pantalón._

_ Rosalie): yo vestido_

_ Alice): yo también vestido_

_ bella): okey va a ser en la noche no?_

_ Rosalie): si – empecé a buscar todos los vestidos que sean apropiados para la noche. _

_Bella): bueno aquí están los vestidos de noche los demás guárdelos. Elijan cual quieren. _

_Rosalie): yo este- era un vestido corto que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas era pegado de color negro. Le quedaba perfecto. _

_Alice): yo este- era un vestido también corto de color morado fuerte. Le quedaba bien – y los zapatos. _

_Bella): cuales tienen._

_ Rosalie): estos- eran botas y zapatos con tacón._

_ Bella): les quedan mejor las botas elijan. _

_Rosalie): estas- eran botas de piel con tacón, le llegaba mas debajo de las rodillas eran color negro._

_ Alice): yo estas – eran de botas con tacón acho y corto color negro combinaban con el color de cabello._

_ Bella): perfecto ahora yo- fuimos a mi cuarto- aquí están los vestidos y zapatos._

_ Alice): pues estos te queda bien- eran cortos un poco arriba de la rodilla me quedaban – mira este. Te combina- era de color café como el de mi cabello no era tan pegado Me gustaba._

_ Rosalie): y estos zapatos – eran de color café también eran perfecto. - Ya estamos listas- Alguien toco la puerta._

_ Edward): ya esta la cena _

_Alice): ahí vamos_

_ bella): bueno ahora guarden los vestidos – salimos del cuarto para ir a la mesa- hola papa. Hola Carlisle y esme – los salude y me senté en la mesa ya que alado de Edward. _

_Alice): hola mama papa como les fue en el viaje._

_ Carlisle): muy bien hija, les traje regalos pero se los voy a dar hasta que terminemos de comer. _

_Alice): si regalos – empecé a comer para irme a bañar y a dormir ya que eran las 10:30 pm. Era un chawich. No taba extraño a Edward pero bueno me da igual. _

_Bella): bueno ya termine hasta mañana – lave mi plato en la cocina y me fui a mi cuarto. Vi mi celular ya que estaba sonando. Tenia 6 llamadas pérdidas de Kate mi mejor amiga desde que iba en primer año de primaria nos conocimos pero aunque yo me fui a otra ciudad nunca perdimos contacto. Así que la empecé a llamar a la primera contesto. _

_Bella): hola Kate como estas._

_ Kate): estoy llegando al aeropuerto si no te acordabas que te voy a visitar- mierda se me avía olvidado. Salí del cuarto y llegue a la mesa para decirle a mi mama que me iba. _

_Bella): bueno Kate voy a recogerte – le dije y colgué – e mama me voy al aeropuerto._

_ René): te llevo._

_ Bella): no termina de comer yo voy sola en mi auto- ella tan solo asintió me fui corriendo hacia mi auto. Me metí y conduce hasta el aeropuerto ya que de aquí hasta el aeropuerto se hacían 45 minutos. Llegue a tiempo aun no aterrizaba el avión._

_ Kate): bella! – me voltee y ahí estaba mi amiga con su cabello de color rubio liso, su figura delgada alta como yo tenia la misma edad que yo. Salí corriendo donde estaba y la abraza ya que de 2 años no nos aviamos visto. _

_Bella): sigues igual Kate no has cambiado nada – le dije mientras la ayudaba con su maleta para salir del aeropuerto por que había mucha gente y ya era de noche. Kate): gracias igualmente sigues idéntica como hace 2 años – salimos y puse las maletas en la cajuela y entre al coche para ir directo hacia la casa- veo que aun tienes la mima música la puedo poner. _

_Bella): si pon la que quieras – puso la de tito el bambino y ángel que se llama me enamore y la empezamos a cantar todo el camino._

_Bella): ya llegamos Kate apaga el estéreo y quitas el disco – me baje para bajar las maletas pero cuando Salí me encontré con Edward me asusto- me asustaste tarado que haces aquí. _

_Edward): tu mama me dijo que te esperara para que te ayudara con las maletas – me dijo en un tono de tristeza a este le pasaba algo y lo tengo que averiguar. Kate aun estaba en el caro tratando de quitar el disco. _

_Bella): a okey – me fui a la parte de atrás mi entras le abría la cajuela- Edward te pasa algo_

_ Edward): a mi no por? _

_Bella): por que desde la cena te noto raro ya no me haces bromas ni nada del estilo. _

_Edward): entonces quieres que te haga bromas. _

_Bella): pues si ya me estoy a acostumbrando a llevarme así contigo- le dije mientras que el sacaba la ultima maleta. _

_Edward): entonces el tal demitri le vas a dar por la fiesta no me digas que le vas a decir que quieres se su novia. _

_Bella): pues aun no me lo a dicho – me encogí los hombros – tal vez le diga que pero en sus sueños. Cuando lo conozcas vas a entender de qué hablan Emmett y Jasper y además tiene un año menos que yo y yo solo ando con los de mi edad. _

_Edward): entonces andas con los de tu misma edad. _

_Bella): si –en ese momento viene Kate._

_ Kate): bella no se como apagar esa cosa_

_ bella): hay Kate es bien fácil pero bueno ahorita la pago. Kate el es Edward, Edward ella es Kate que es mi mejor amiga y la considero como mi hermana así que le haces algo te las vas a ver conmigo bueno ahorita vengo- fui apagar el estéreo lo apague y Salí. Cuando suena mi celular era una llamada desconocida así que la conteste mientras me dirigía donde estaba Kate y Edward. _

_Hola preciosa- me dijo el que esta en la otra línea esa voz se me hacia conocida. _

_Bella): hola demitri como estas – le dije cuando ya estaba con Kate a Edward tan solo escuchar ese nombre se puso triste. _

_Demitri): muy bien si vas a ir a la fiesta – me dijo mientras me metía a la casa_

_ bella): si voy a ir pero puedo invitar a alguien mas. _

_Demitri): claro quien _

_bella): se llama Kate es mi mejor amiga- le dije y Kate que estaba a mi lado me pego. Ella era es tralla dicen los demás que cuando Kate se enoja te toca y sientes que te da una descarga eléctrica pero a mi no me daba nada cuando me tocaba solo sentía un golpe. _

_Demitri): claro que si bella- al terminar eso colgué. Llegamos hacia la sala todos estaban reunidos._

_ René): Kate – ella salió corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla._

_ Kate): tía_

_ Charlie): y a tu tío no le das un abrazo – se soltó me mama y fue a abrazar a papa. _

_Kate): claro que si tío._

_ Emmett): y a tu primo favorito no le vas a dar un abrazo. _

_Jasper): no yo soy el favorito. _

_Kate): hay ustedes no pueden dejar de discutir – se acerco a mis hermanos y los abrazo a los dos- yo no tengo ningún favorito si se portaran bien claro que si tendría un favorito._

_ René): bueno Kate estos son los papas de Edward que ya lo conociste Carlisle y esme –Kate abrazo a los papas de Edward- que son parte de la familia. Y ellas son Alice y Rosalie las hermanas de Edward._

_ Kate): mucho gusto conocerlos bella me a hablado mucho de ustedes – yo estaba alado de Edward recargada en la pared. Edward): así que le as hablado de nosotros. Bella): si pero no mucho de ti _

_Edward): pero le has hablado de mi y eso es lo único que cuenta _

_bella): si tu lo dices claro. Acuérdate que mañana te debes levantar temprano_

_ Edward): si mama a que hora_

_ bella): pues yo me levanto a las 6 para bañarme arreglarme y comer y lo demás pero no se tu a que hora te vallas a levantar._

_ Edward): me voy a levantar a la misma hora que tu._

_ Kate): hey luego se secretean, vamos a ver los regalos. _

_Edward): regalo genial – me dijo en sarcasmo fuimos a sentarnos ya que Carlisle y esme nos trajeron cosas de su viaje._

_ Carlisle): a ver ten Emmett tu regalo- se lo tendió y el cuando lo tuvo en sus manos le quito rápido el papel que tenia era un juego dance 4 se trata de bailar. _

_Emmett): gracias vamos a jugarlo Jasper_

_ bella): hey yo también quiero jugar _

_Jasper): no tu no sabes como se juega_

_ bella): a ver yo conozco todos el 1, el 2, el 3 y me falta el 4 que tienen aun me acuerdo cuando Kate y yo los jugábamos._

_ René): y terminaban bien cansadas _

_Kate): es que si nos entretiene. _

_Bella): bueno nosotras jugamos contra ustedes va. _

_Emmett): va el que pierda va a comprar una coca-cola en la escuela. _

_Bella): va _

_esme): ten Alice tu regalo – lo agarro y también hiso lo mismo que Emmett era un vestido negro _

_Alice): gracias mama._

_ Carlisle): ten Jasper y bella – lo agarre pero no lo abrí, lo abriría cuando estuviera en mi cuarto. Jasper le quito el papel con cuidado era otro juego era de cazar y eso. Bella): gracias. _

_Jasper): gracias. _

_Esme): ten Edward y Rosalie – se lo entrego lo abrió eran unos zapatos y vestidos. El no lo abrió. _

_Rosalie): gracias mama _

_Edward): gracias papas – el estaba alado de mi. _

_Bella): a ver ábrelo Edward por fis- le dije en susurros._

_ Edward): lo abro pero abres el tuyo _

_bella): bueno pero abre primero el tuyo – me hiso caso y lo abrió era un celular nuevo. _

_Edward): ahora abre el tuyo – abrí mi regalo adentro tenia una caja negra de piel la abrí y tenia unos aretes de oro con perlas, un collar de perlas pero chiquitas y una pulsera de perlas chiquitas. Eran tan hermosas que me puse a llorar. Edward tan solo me abrazo. Lo solté y fui a abrazar a Carlisle y esme que nos estaban viendo. Bella): gracias Carlisle y esme no debieron molestarse. _

_Carlisle): no es nada hija lo compramos de corazón_

_ esme): luego recibirás mas. _

_Bella): gracias. _

_Rosalie): a ver que es – Alice estaba alado de ella se lo enseñe y cuando lo abrió a las dos casi se le salen los ojos de la orbita- que bonitos te lo vas a poner en la fiesta entendido bella. _

_Bella): si bueno dame lo voy a guardar – me despedí y fui a mi cuarto. Lo puse en la mesita y puse seguro a la puerta ya que me iba a bañar. Salí del baño y me acosté en mi cama para dormir caí rendida._


	5. Chapter 5

**hola como estan (por q siempre pongo lo mismo)bueno no e subido en estas tres semanas por q me fui a mexico (creo q si le mi perfil dice por q no me acuerdo muy bien) y e estado empacando y desempacando cosas bueno les dejo 3 capi en esta historia(por las 3 semanas q no subi) y en la otra nada por q primero e estado ocupada, segundo no me llega la inspiración aun y tercera por que e estado loca por la peli de cazadores de sombras. tengo una noticia me entere q se va a publicar el libro de media noche (los que no sepan de q es, es de la saga de crepúsculo el q sigue despues de amanecer) se va a publicar en mexico en el 2014 pero se hubiera publicado antes si no fuera q hicieron q se enojara meyer(es la escritora de los libros) por q una persona(en si no se quien fue pero para mi es un idiota por aser eso) q publico los 12 capitulos q meyer habia escrito pero se publicaron sin su autorización asi q se enojo tanto q no siguio con el. luego de los años se le paso el humor de perros y siguió el libro (a demas q sus fans le suplicara en su pagina q siguiera) y publico en su pagina los 12 capi originales. segun yo se trata de edward cullen(el hermoso vampiro que a muchas nos ase suspirar) q desde q pensó desde el primer momento q vio a bella(bueno corrección no fue q la vio sino q la olio) y hasta el ultimo momento q vivio con bella bueno ya q los demas libros se trataba de bella y en amacer una parte de jake (oigan ya era justo su turno no creen) bueno lo de la fecha no se si sea cierta ya q lo encontré en wikipedia bueno fin de la noticia hasta el lunes.(espero q pronto me llegue la inspiración)**

**Primer día de escuela **

_Bella pov _

_Me levante por la alarma del celular hay lunes el peor día de la semana para mi. Me levante y fui al baño a bañarme. Después Salí del baño me puse la ropa un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de rayas moradas con blancas, mis zapatos morados y me deje suelto el pelo. Ordene la mochila y luego me acosté un rato en la cama ya que eran las 6:30 am, me tape hasta los hombros con la sabana y me eche un sueñito. Alguien me empezó amover y ya que me tuve que levantar. _

_Edward): bella levántate ya debemos comer – me dijo tenia puesto unos pantalones de color azul, y una camisa azul de botones su cabello siempre revuelto. _

_Bella): hay voy- bostece luego me levante y agarre mi mochila. Todos ya estaban en la mesa – buenos días – me senté alado de Edward ya que quedaba esos lugares. Había pan y chocolate. Agarre una concha solamente por que con el chocolate iba a explotar- y los demás donde están. _

_Alice): pues papas descansando, tu papa ya se fue, tu mama fue a comprar la comida de la tarde y Kate esta durmiendo, a y que linda camisa bella- ella tenía el uniforme de la escuela ya que iba en primero tenia un vestido rosa y Rosalie tenía un vestido azul ya que iba en tercero de secundaria. _

_Bella): gracias – vi mi celular y ya eran las 6:45 am- ya están listos por que ya nos tenemos que ir. _

_Ya- dijeron a coro Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Salimos de la casa y todos subimos al auto yo conduciendo. Desde la casa a la escuela se hacían 30 minutos. Llegamos de la escuela y cada quien a su lugar. Le agarre la mano a Edward todos estaban viendo a Edward y mas las chicas. _

_Bella): creo que eres el centro de atención Edward y creo que el de las chicas__._

_ Edward): si yo también lo e estado viendo – me dijo- y a donde vamos. _

_Bella): pues a la dirección – en ese momento veo a demitri por que me haces esto dios- Edward el que viene así acá es demitri._

_Edward): pensaba que no se pueden meter los de secundaria._

_ Bella): y es verdad no deben meterse pero a el no le importa._

_ Demitri): hola bella como estas._

_ Bella): muy bien demitri te presento a Edward mi mejor amigo – Edward se me quedo viendo con cara de que acabas de decir. _

_Demitri): a mucho gusto bueno bella ya me voy a mi salón- se fue como si nada. _

_Edward): Le acabas de decir a ese tipo que soy tu mejor amigo _

_bella): si _

_Edward): y se puede saber por que lo hiciste_

_ bella): pues cuando me pida que quiera que ser su novia le voy a decir que tu eres mi novio y así me quito un gran peso de encima _

_Edward): pero si yo me niego._

_ Bella): no puedes hacer eso ya que me debes 3 promesas o favores _

_Edward): que manipuladora._

_ Bella): lo se, vamos a la dirección – seguimos el pasillo y el director nos estaba esperando a Edward le dio un comprobante de asistencia para que se lo diera a cada profe para que se lo firmara y al final de las clases se lo tenía que dar. Salimos después de eso aun no tocaban entramos al salón y ahí estaban todos. _

_Ángela): bella como estas – era Ángela una de mis amigas que le podía confiar algunos secretos y me los guardaba. No como Jessica que no le podías decir nada por que era una chismosa. _

_Bella): bien Ángela el es Edward mi amigo que es el alumno nuevo de la escuela._

_ Ángela): mucho gusto Edward. Ben ven –ben era el novio de Ángela. _

_Ben): que. _

_Ángela): ben el es Edward el amigo de bella que es el nuevo – Ángela hiso una seña con los dedos de comillas._

_ Bella): tranquila aun no lo ha visto._

_ Edward): quien no me ha visto_

_ bella): nadie_

_ ben): apuestas bella__._

_ Bella): claro 50 a que cae _

_Eric): a la a tú propio amigo lo apuestas muy mal. Yo apuesto también 50 a que cae.__ Soy Eric el amigo de bella bueno de todos. _

_Tyler): pues yo apuesto 100 a que no cae_

_ bella): no creo que vayas a ganar mira hablando del rey de roma. _

_Tyler): mierda- dijo murmuro. _

_Jessica): hola tu eres _

_Edward): Edward_

_ Jessica): yo soy Jessica._

_ Banner): atención a sentarse- el profe presento a Edward a todos nosotros y luego tomo el asiento que estaba alado de mí. _

_Edward): me puedes decir que es todo de las apuestas- me dijo en murmuro para que el profe no nos escuchara._

_ Bella): pues si te lo digo se arruinaría la apuesta- es lo único que le dije me iba a decir algo pero el profesor se estaba acercando. _

_Banner): señorita Swan me puede dar la tarea- saque de la mochila la libreta con la tarea se lo entregue y la califico- cada vez me sorprende señorita Swan siempre correcto todo. _

_Bella): solo hago mejor esfuerzo profe – luego de eso se retiro a calificar las demás tareas. Luego tocaron el timbre para el receso todos salimos del salón – ven vamos a buscar a los demás- el me siguió en una mesa estaban sentados Garrett, Lauren, renesme, Ang, ben, Tyler, Eric, rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice. Luego nos sentamos en la mesa._

_ Lauren): hola yo soy Lauren – le dijo a Edward._

_ Edward): hola yo soy Edward._

_ Tyler): saben que mejor no apuesto nada._

_ Eric): no ahora no te puedes echar para atrás ya apostaste y no se puede hacer nada._

_ Emmett): de que apostaron. _

_Ben): pues de Edward que si cae_

_ Jasper): yo entro apuesto..._

_ Emmett): apostamos 100 a que cae _

_Alice): yo apuesto que también cae... _

_Rosalie): apostamos también 100. _

_Emmett): a tu propio hermano uuu eso duele._

_ Alice): por eso apostamos por que lo conocemos y sabemos que va a caer._

_ Ángela): a ver espérense Edward es su hermano _

_Rosalie): si_

_ ben): y por que no te metieron desde que empezamos el año _

_Alice): por que le daba flojera- todos nos reímos _

_Edward): no se supone que ustedes- señalo donde estaban mis hermanos y sus hermanas- no deberían estar aquí. _

_Renesme): en este momento si pueden estar aquí ya que es el receso yo soy renesme._

_ Edward): mucho gusto._

_ Tyler): oigan no se dan cuentan que falta alguien _

_Bella): ni lo nombren entendido ni lo quiero ver. _

_Garrett): si cierto que no este aquí pidiéndote algo bella yo soy Garrett. _

_Tyler): hoye bella y al final le dijiste que si irías._

_ Bella): no me quedaba de otra pero le dije que tenia que venir una amiga que llego ayer se llama Kate en la fiesta la van a conocer – les dije ya que todos estaban invitados a la dichosa fiesta._

_ Emmett): entonces si va ir Kate._

_ Lauren): no me digas que ya la conoces_

_ Jasper): claro todos nosotros la conocemos ayer llego a la casa. _

_Edward): solo los que faltan en conocerla son ustedes._

_ Alice): se acuerdan de ayer cuando mis papas nos regalaron algo _

_bella): si._

_ Renesme): y que les regalo._

_ Rosalie): pues a mi ropa y botas, a Edward un celular. _

_Emmett): a mi un juego danc Jasper un juego de caza. _

_Alice): a mi ropa y a bella le regalaron unas joyas hermosas que se las va a poner el día de la fiesta._

_ Garrett): pues ya quiero ver las joyas. _

_Eric): y por cierto cuando es la dichosa fiesta. _

_Ángela): el viernes a las 8 pm – en ese momento tocaron el timbre para meternos. Luego terminaron las clases y todos nos reunimos._

_ Eric): e hoye Emmett mi mama si me dejo ir a tu casa._

_ Tyler): también a mí._

_ Lauren): a mi igual._

_ Renesme): a mi también. _

_Emmett): a okey nos siguen en sus autos. Si- todos dijeron. _

_Bella): Emmett por que hiciste eso ya le dijiste a mama. _

_Jasper): si._

_ Bella): bueno vamos – todos fueron a sus autos me nos Ángela, ben y Garrett por que sus mamas no los dejaron. Nos subimos a el auto no puse música ya que tardábamos 30 minutos._


	6. Chapter 6

_Conociendo a Kate _

_Llegamos y bajamos del auto. _

_Eric): a la nunca a vía visto tú casa esta enorme bella._

_ Jasper): y te falta ver adentro._

_ Bella): ya entramos- fuimos la al puerta entramos y llegamos a la sala – esta es la sala. _

_Tyler): a la esto es una sala más enorme que la sala de mi casa. _

_Bella): gracias. _

_Kate): ya llegaron. _

_Bella): Hola Kate. Kate ellos son mis amigos de la escuela Eric, renesme, Tyler y Lauren. _

_Kate): hola- dijo mientras abrazaba a todos- bella me a hablado mucho de ustedes ya me estaba dando envidia que me estuviera cambiando _

_Bella): que cosas dices Kate sabes que no te cambiaria por nada del mundo. _

_Emmett): ya, ya mucho cariño vamos a poner el juego._

_ Bella): Kate ya llego mi mama. _

_Kate): ya llego esta en la cocina. _

_Bella): a okey. Bueno ahorita vengo voy a dejar la mochila. _

_Te acompaño- dijeron renesme y Lauren. Me siguieron hasta mi cuarto y entramos. _

_Renesme): guau que gran cuarto tienes._

_ Lauren): que es esa puerta. _

_Bella): es el baño. _

_Renesme): hasta baño tienes eso es mejor que estar haciendo fila en la puerta de baño para que puedas entrar- ya que renesme tiene 2 hermanos Leah era la mayor y Seth era el menor. _

_Lauren): y cuales son las joyas que te regalaron- fui a recoger la caja. _

_Bella): estas son- les dije mientras abría la caja. Las observaron atentamente cada joya. _

_Renesme): que hermosas joyas. _

_Lauren): y cual es el vestido que te vas a poner. _

_Bella): esa es una sorpresa a ahora vámonos para jugar- todas salimos del cuarto bajamos las escaleras y todos ya estaban jugando. Jugamos hasta las 3 pm. _

_René): ya esta la comida a sentarse a la mesa- todos nos sentamos la comida era pozole estaba deliciosa. Luego fuimos a la sala a platicar. _

_Tyler): a ver Kate cuantos años tienes. _

_Kate): 16 igual que ustedes. _

_Renesme): y de donde eres. _

_Kate): pues somos bella y yo de México._

_ Eric): bella por que nunca nos dijiste que eras de México. _

_Bella): por que no le di mucha importancia. _

_Lauren): quien lo iba a decir bella mexicana._

_ Tyler): y solo ustedes o también Emmett y Jasper._

_ Bella): no solo nosotras ellos nacieron aquí._

_ Emmett): si nosotros somos los únicos de la familia que nació aquí. _

_Edward): y sus papas- dijo el estaba alado mío_

_ bella): son mexicanos también _

_renesme): y por que se vinieron aquí si en México hay muchos paisajes bonitos. _

_Jasper): por el trabajo de papa._

_ Bella): pero también vamos a México en las vacaciones por la familia que tenemos allá._

_ Tyler): a okey- luego de eso interrogaron a Kate con preguntas de su familia etc. Ya eran las 5:30pm. Y ya se tenían que ir. Luego cenamos y me fui a dormir ya que estaba cansada. _

_Edward pov_

_Ya era de noche bella se fue a dormir temprano diciendo que estaba cansada yo también me fui a mi cuarto ya que también estaba cansado. Me puse mi piyama y me acosté en mi cama empecé a recordar lo que paso en el desayuno en la escuela y cuando llegamos a la casa. En el desayuno tuve que levantar a bella ya que no bajaba a comer. Fui a su cuarto y entre estaba dormida se veía como la otra vez como un Ángel con su cabello café, con esa cara de inocente. Me le quede viendo unos minutos luego la empecé a mover se levanto en ese instante se destapo y bostezo tenia puesto una camisa que le quedaba bien y unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados a su cuerpo y su cabello suelto. En la escuela nos despedimos de los demás ya que ellos también tenían clases pero en un lugar deferente. Luego empezamos a caminar hacia la escuela todos nos quedaba viendo y mas las chicas bueno a mi y los chicos a ella pero no le daba importancia luego me agarro la mano sentí algo como una descarga eléctrica hacia mi corazón como si necesitara mas de ella. Luego me presento a el chavo que se llamaba demitri era de la misma estatura de bella. No me agrado luego fuimos a la dirección y me dieron un comprobante de asistencia fuimos al salón ay conocí a los amigos de bella que ahora ya son mis amigos como Ángela, ben, Garrett, renesme, Eric , Tyler y Lauren todos me cayeron bien solo por una apuesta que hicieron sobre mi no entendí bien lo que se trataba luego al terminar las clases me acompaño bella a dejar el comprobante de asistencia en la dirección fuimos a reunirnos con los demás Emmett avía invitado a todos a su casa para jugar el juego que les compraron mis papas solo fueron renesme, Lauren, Tyler y Eric los demás no fueron ya que sus papas no los dejaron ir. Luego cuando llegamos a la casa jugamos el juego de Emmett y luego comimos, interrogaron a Kate y luego me entere donde nació bella y ella si que no la conocía bien era una cajita de sorpresas. Me empecé a quedar dormido ya que estaba escuchando música._

_Los demás días pasaron rápido no pasaba nada interesante solo que Jessica a cada rato que podía intentaba hablarme eso me hartaba y mas cuando bella no estaba a mi lado me sentía extraño no supe lo que me pasaba así que no me importaba mucho. Era jueves ya se acercaba la dichosa fiesta de demitri fui a la cocina para servirme agua de sabor pero antes de entrar escuche discutir a bella con su mama. _

_René): el debe de ir a la fiesta si no va tu no vas entendido _

_Bella): mama anda por fa que no vaya solo esta vez. _

_René): no y fin de la discusión!_

_ Bella): AAAA! – es lo único que dijo y salió por la puerta nunca la había visto así tan enojada. _

_Edward): hola – es lo único que le dije por que me fulmino con la mirada y salió a su cuarto. No entre a la cocina ya que estaba René y no la quise molestar. Me fui a la sala estaba todos ahí sentados – por que discutían si se puede saber. _

_Emmett): pues por que…_

_ Jasper): por que e mi mama se entero de que tu eres su guardaespaldas de bella y dijo mama que si tu no ibas ella no iría y…_

_ Rosalie): como tu y demitri no se llevan bien pues…. _

_Alice): demitri no quiso invitarte bueno es lo que nos dijo bella. _

_Edward): bella como supo eso que no me iba invitar._

_ Emmett): pues ella se lo pidió pero el dijo que te iba a invitar si ella aceptaba ser la novia de el. _

_Rosalie): y bella dijo que nunca lo iba a hacer. _

_Edward): bella hiso eso por mi guau y por que bella mejor no va y se ahorra todo esto._

_ Alice): pues es que mira si tú rechazas una invitación de una fiesta, no te vuelven a invitar a una fiesta y también si tú organizas una fiesta nadie va ir. _

_Jasper): y por eso no puede faltar. _

_Edward): y lo sabe tu mama. _

_Emmett): no por que los papas no deben saber esto es solo de nosotros. _

_Rosalie): es como una regla para nosotros._

_ Edward): que injusto._

_Bella pov_

_Me encere en el cuarto por que me tenia que pasar esto tuve que llamar a demitri. _

_Bella): hola demitri anda invítalo si._

_ Demitri): no se bella. _

_Bella): anda te lo suplico por fa si- le tuve que suplicar era el último recurso que tenía por que no le iba a decir que si aceptaba ser su novia primero muerta era un niño insoportable._

_ Demitri): bueno si lo invito pero solo por ti no por que yo quisiera. _

_Bella): gracias, gracias bueno hasta mañana- es lo único que le dije ya que alguien toco la puerta. La abrí y era Edward lo abrase fuerte no se por que pero lo abrase- dijo que si te invita._

_ Edward): no me digas que le dijiste que si aceptabas ser su novia- aun seguíamos abrazados. _

_Bella): nopi –le dije- le tuve que rogar para que aceptara. _

_Edward): a bueno y que me voy a poner._

_ Bella): no lo se – me puse a pensar ya que eso no se me había ocurrido- pues no se vamos a la sala- fuimos a la sala ahí estaban todos. _

_Kate): se te ve más contenta que paso._

_ Bella): pues dijo que si le tuve que rogar pero al final acepto. Pero ahora el problema es que se van a poner. _

_Kate): ven solo es Edward. _

_Bella): no tú también vas a ir ala fiesta aun que hagas berrinches vas a ir._

_ Kate): hey nooo!-me dijo con un puchero pero le di una mirada amenazadora- esta bien y que propones._

_ Bella): pues ir de compras ustedes- señale a mis hermanos- lo llevan a comprar ropa y nosotras vamos a comprar ropa para ella. _

_Alice): si a comprar ropa vamos.-salto emocionada_

_ Bella): espérate debo decirle a mi mama._

_ Alice): apúrate- fui a la cocina y mi mama estaba ahí le dije que tenia razón pero ahora teníamos que ir de compras para la ropa que el se iba a poner dijo que estaba bien pero que no llegáramos tarde eran las 6 pm según yo deberíamos llegar a las 7. Salí de la cocina y fui a mi cuarto para agarrar mis cosas para comprar la ropa. Salí y me fui a la sala- bueno todos listo vámonos. _

_Bella): por que tanta urgencia por ir a comprar. _

_Alice): estoy aburrida- eso no me convenció nada luego la interrogaría. _

_Bella): a bueno vámonos- salimos y nos metimos a mí coche puse música de romeo santos pero no la cante por que me empezaba a doler la cabeza luego me estacione el estacionamiento de la plaza donde hay tiendas- ya llegamos bájense – todos salieron del auto nos metimos a la plaza- bueno nos vemos a las 7 aquí – nosotras fuimos a cada tienda para ver que se iba a poner Kate._

_ Alice): no encontramos nada. _

_Bella): claro que encontraremos a ver Kate que quieres llevar vestido o pantalón._

_ Kate): pantalón. _

_Bella): bueno acabo de ver unos pantalones que tal vez te gusten- fuimos a la tienda donde vi el pantalón era de mezclilla con unos corazones de un lado- te gusta Kate. _

_Kate): si me encantaron._

_ Bella): bueno vamos a comprarlos- fuimos con la cajera para comprarlos y luego salimos- y como quieres la camisa._

_Kate): pues pegada de color rosa fuerte que no sea de tirantes. _

_Alice): acabo de ver una camisa tal vez te guste- fuimos a la tienda era una camisa de color rosa fuerte tenia mangas cortas que le llegaba un poco más arriba del codo tenia de dibujo unos corazones era hermosa- te gusta. _

_Kate): si es perfecta. _

_Rosalie): bueno solo falta los zapatos que quieres botas o zapatos._

_ Kate): botas_

_Rosalie): acabo de ver una tienda de botas- fuimos a esa tienda ella agarro unas botas chicas con poco tacón le quedaba bien- te quedan bien Kate._

_ Kate): si me gusta me las llevo- fuimos a comprarlas luego salimos ya eran las 6:45 pm. _

_Bella): vamos a comprar un helado- fuimos a comprarlo mientras esperábamos sentadas en una banca que los chicos vinieran el mío era de fresa, el de Kate era de limón, el de Alice era de uva y el de Rosalie era de chocolate. Luego vimos a los chicos que se acercaban._

_ Emmett): hey dame bella._

_ Bella): no cómprese el suyo._

_ Edward): y en donde los compraron._

_ Kate): en la heladería que esta haya- les dijo apuntando su mano donde fuimos a comprarlos._

_ Jasper): vamos espérenos- todas asentimos mientras que comíamos el helado unos minutos después vinieron con sus helados- ya regresamos vámonos- salimos todos de la plaza y nos metimos al carro – bueno nosotros compramos todo y ustedes._

_ Alice): también compramos todo lo que necesitábamos- yo no les ponía atención solo veía la carretera me acosté en el asiento mientras manejaba llegamos a la casa bajamos las bolsas y entramos cuando llegamos a la sala me fui a mi cuarto ya que me dolía la cabeza no me despedí de nadie ni comí solo me acosté en la cama y me dormí._


	7. Chapter 7

Confiando en ti ¿podre?

Estaba totalmente dormida pero luego siento que alguien estaba gritando mi nombre ¿pero quien? era esa voz se me hacia conocida así que me empecé a levantar era Edward el que estaba a mi lado tenia una cara de preocupación ¿pero por quien?

Edward): estas bien bella.

Bella): si, por que estabas gritando, y por que estas aquí.

Edward): lo siento, es que vine aquí ya que no comiste ni te despediste de nadie, pensé que te pasaba algo así que vine a tu cuarto empecé a hablarte pero no despertabas así que grite.

Bella): a esta bien, es que me dolía la cabeza y por eso no me despedí.

Edward): y ya no te duele la cabeza verdad?- me empecé a reír a este tipo que le pasaba se preocupaba mucho

bella): no llano me duele – le dije - bueno e buenas noches

Edward): e claro adiós- moví la mano de modo de despedida después cero la puerta. Me quede dormida mientras pensaba por que se preocupaba por mí de esa manera. Me levante por culpa del despertador, me fui directo a el baño después de unos minutos Salí tenia mucho sueño busque una camisa de color azul fuerte de tirantes no era muy ajustada a mi cuerpo, me puse también un pantalón color negro y unos zapatos azul con negro una diadema color negro con un moño de color azul. Luego acomode mi mochila y en la bolsa puse mis cosas personales, Salí a la sala para ver la tele ya que en la mesa aun no había nada puesto, me acomode en un mueble y empecé a buscar un canal que me gustara cuando escuche unos pasos que venían hacia mi así que me voltee era Edward.

Edward): ahora a quien molestas por que le estas cambie y cambie de canal – dijo en tono de burla hay que fastidioso era.

Bella): desde cuanto tiempo llevas ahí- le dije ignorando su burla y levantándome del mueble – no te han encellado a que no debes espiar a los demás. Edward): no- me dijo acercándose más a mí estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento que me daba en la cara- no pero tú me podrías encellar.

Bella): no puedo tengo que encellarle a otras personas – le dije con tono de burla- pero le puedes decir a Irina que te encelle.

Edward): y se puede saber a quien le estas encellando- me hacer que mas a el casi que nuestros labios tocaran.

Bella): no se puede saber- es lo único que le dije mí entras me volvía a sentar. El me seguía mirando – se te perdió algo.

Edward): no, pero me doy cuenta que eres extraña.

Bella): nunca te han dicho que si no eres extraña no eres especial.

Edward): no nunca.

Bella): pues ahora ya lo sabes- le dije mientras me acostaba en todo el mueble. El se sentó alado del mueble en el piso parecía que estaba pensando. Luego agarre el control y le empecé a cambiar.

Edward): que fastidiosa eres- murmuro. Agarre un cojín y se lo avente- auch!

Bella): eso te mereces fastidioso- luego vi mi celular ya eran las 6:30am. Me levante y fui a la cocina mi mama no estaba- mierda.

Edward): a quien le dices eso- me siguió a la cocina que acosador era.

Bella): no me puedes dejar empas – le dije mientras me serbia cereal en un vaso. Me quito la caja de las manos y el se sirvió en otro vaso- que arrogante eres- le dije mientras salía de la cocina, cuando termine el cereal aun no salía nadie de su cuarto así que fui a tocar la puerta de mis hermanos y las de ellas, nadie salió así que entre estaban dormidos mis hermanos así que como tenia aun el vaso en la mano le eche agua y se lo avente a los dos.

Emmett): que te pasa- me dijo mientras se levantaba para ir al baño.

Bella): saben los dos que hora es- Jasper vio su celular y se empezó a vestir- los espero abajo dentro de 20 minutos a la voy de ya- Salí para levantar a Alice y a Rosalie también estaban dormidas pero solo las moví para levantarlas en ese instante se levantaron.

Alice): hola bella.

Bella): vístanse ya nos tenemos que ir- las dos asintieron- apúrense ya es tarde- me salí del cuarto y fui a la sala para agarrar mi mochila. Ya eran las 6:45am. En ese momento bajaron las escaleras todos- listos vámonos.

Emmett): pero tengo hambre.

Jasper): y mama donde esta.

Bella): no lo se, sírvanse cereal y se lo comen el carro- todos fueron a la cocina y después de pocos minutos salieron- bueno vamos al auto.

Alice): y mi hermano ¿donde esta?

Edward): aquí estoy- estaba bajando las escaleras todos nos subimos al auto llegamos a ala escuela a tiempo todos bajaron del auto cada quien se fue a clases. Entramos al salón y todos estaban en bolita- que pasa aquí.

Bella): no lo se vamos a ver- fuimos donde estaba toda la gente- Ángela que pasa

Ángela): es que no te lo puedo decir en la fiesta te enteraras.

Bella): en la fiesta por que ahí.

Ángela): es una sorpresa

Bella): sabes que no me gusta mucho las sorpresas.

Ángela): pues nadie te lo va a decir así que te debes esperar en la fiesta.

Edward): pero por que?

Ben): por que si no se arruinara la sorpresa- comenzaron las clases pero que coños era la maldita sorpresa y por que lo iba a saber hasta la fiesta esto no me esta gustando nada ach! Y nadie me iba a decir nada estupendo. Deje mi enojo a un lado y puse atención a la clase estaba diciendo el profe que deberíamos estudiar y bla, bla, bla para los exámenes que vienen según el eran del nueve al once de septiembre genial en la misma semana que cumplía años ya que el nueve cae lunes y mi cumple es el viernes otra cosa mas dios, ni siquiera mi cumpleaños voy a estar bien por que según Alice y va a dar una fiesta dos por uno el primero por mi cumple y segundo por que acabamos los exámenes odioso solo quería descansar en mi cama dormir todo lo que quisiera y ya ni siquiera te puedo pedir eso dios, me tense tan solo pensar eso Edward lo noto y me miro. El profesor se fue a la dirección ya que una de las profesoras lo llamo para que lo acompañara a la dirección seguro era para tomar su café y su pan hay molesta estaba.

Edward): estas bien – asentí no quería pelearme con el solo por estar enojada conmigo misma- no tu no estas bien a ti te pasa algo

Bella): estoy bien no me pasa nada- fingí lo mas pasible para que me creyera pero la verdad es que solo quería que alguien me abrazara y que le pudiera contar todo lo que me pasaba en realidad desahogarme por todo lo que e sufrido todos estos años ni siquiera me puedo desahogar con Kate y que esa persona no me juzgara solo me consolara en serio es mucho pedir dios.

Edward): no a ti te pasa algo bella- mierda que hago ahora- vamos bella confía en mi te juro que a nadie le voy a contar lo que me vas a decir y no te voy a juzgar fin del caso seguro yo estoy mucho peor que tu- enserio es verdad lo que estoy escuchando podre confiar en Edward es como todo lo que e pedido esto es una locura podre confiar en el- anda cuéntame- me dijo eso mientras me pasaba uno de sus brazos en mi espalda, se sentía tan bien cuando me tocaba sentía que no podía despegarme de el ni ahora ni nunca. Suspire bueno voy poco a poco a confiar en el no voy a perder nada en intentarlo ¿no?

Bella): bueno voy a contarte pero eso no promete nada que ya confió en ti poco a poco lo voy a ser vale? - asintió con su maldita sonrisa torcida que me encantaraba y esos labios hay esos putos labios me mordí el labio para contenerme a no lanzarme en sus labios- bueno comenzare….

Edward pov

Bella): bueno voy a contarte pero eso no promete nada que ya confió en ti poco a poco lo voy a ser vale? - asentí bella me iba a contar algo eso era bueno sonreí ante ese pensamiento y bella se mordió el labio mierda no me hagas esto bella me dan ganas de agarrar tu hermoso rostro con mis manos y besarte hasta que nos tengamos que separar por oxigeno y me valía si estábamos en clases pero creo que ellos no vería por que cada uno estaba hablan o besando a su parejas hay que cursi mejor dejar en esa idea y ponerle atención a bella - bueno comenzare como sabrás los exámenes son del nueve al once de septiembre y es la misma semana que cumplo años y como Alice quiere organizar una fiesta por los exámenes y mi cumpleaños decidió hacer el mismo día las dos fiestas y le dije que solo entre nosotros iba hacer la fiesta me dijo que estaba bien mientras pudiera hacer la maldita fiesta.

Edward): a okey pero tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

Bella): exacto yo solo quiero estar en mi cama descansar por los exámenes que me den mis regalos y comer pastel en mi cuarto y listo es que están difícil hacer eso.

Edward): tranquilízate te estas alterando- le dije mientras le acariciaba la espalda con mi mano y es lo que hizo- pues lo que pides no es mucho pero tu familia quiere que estés con ellos entiéndelos y además siempre estas feliz en tu cumpleaños.

Bella): Edward te voy a decir la verdad- me dijo con tono cansado verdad cual puta verdad- en realidad finjo cada cumpleaños que estoy feliz, estoy cansada de hacerlo pero solo lo hago por mi familia para que estén felices.

Edward): entonces por que no paras de fingir y les dices que no quieres nada que estas agotada de estar así en tus cumpleaños.

Bella): me estas jodiendo ¿verdad? Piensa un poco como va a reaccionar mi familia saber que su hija a fingido cada de sus cumpleaños y no lo a dicho para los demás estén contentos me nos ella- y empezó a llorar mierda no llores bella me duele que llores la cerque mas a mi y puso su cabeza en mi hombro y le empecé a acariciar la espalda y dejo de llorar y así estuvimos un tiempo hasta que alguien lo arruino…

**hay que lindo bueno este me a encantado pero bueno quien sera quien lo aurrine ese momento tan romantico entre esos dos locos q no saben lo q sienten tan, tan, tan bueno pues hasta la otra semana. **


End file.
